Submission
by Mossant
Summary: Kagome reveals her love to Inuyasha, only to be used and abandoned once again for Kikyo. Upset, she leaves camp and is attacked by a heated Sesshomaru, determined to let loose his lust on something, even if it's bloodlust he must settle for.... SessKag
1. Used

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter One - Used**

The long-haired demon slayer held her tearful friend close. "Kagome, he's not worth it. You shouldn't shed one tear over him."

"I know, Sango... I keep telling myself to just forget it. I shouldn't love someone if he's just going to use me and then run blindly back to Kikyo every time she calls his name. I honestly thought he returned my feelings when I told him everything. He looked me straight in the eye... and kissed me... and I don't even want to talk about what happened after that. I was so stupid," she spat out between sobs.

Sango hushed her dear friend. Inside, she felt disgusted that the hanyou would use Kagome in such away. He lured her into a false sense of security and probably would have mated her, had Kikyo not called out his name in the middle of everything. It was that demonic voice of hers that pulled Inuyasha from Kagome. If only... if only the golem would just send herself to hell already.

"Kagome. It's not your fault. You honestly believed that Inuyasha meant everything. And in some ways, I'm sure he did. But it's not your fault that he still cares for her. I know exactly how you feel every single time I have to watch Miroku place his hands on another woman. At least you had the strength to tell Inuyasha what was in your heart. Just give it some time... maybe he'll get some sense inside that dense head of his," the demon slayer whispered.

The young girl wiped her eyes with the back of her shirt sleeve. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't blame myself for this. I just hoped, with all of my heart, that he had finally moved on from her. But I guess deep down, I know that I will always be second. When I think about it, though, it's really his loss. How often does a girl practically throw herself at someone, willing to give away all of her virginal rights?" She laughed for a second, "You know, I bet if you threw your virginal rights at Miroku, he'd keep his hands off other women for at least one night!"

Sango blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Uh--umm--Kagome! You know that I won't do that until marriage! And especially not with someone like that stupid, perverted monk!"

Kagome giggled as a soft hand reached from behind Sango and landed on her breast. Sango's blush turned an even darker red and her eye began to twitch.

"You know, Sango, I'd be very gental with you, seeing as how it would be your first time! Wouldn't you please reconsider the premarital sex stand, just for tonight?" the violet-eyed monk half-heartedly pleaded.

Before Miroku could blink, Sango was holding her boomerang and looking at him through slitted eyes. "Miroku, I'll give you until the count of ten to start running. 10. 9. 8--"

The monk turned and bolted from the campsite, leaving an embarrassed Sango and a teary Kagome sitting alone. Sango snorted, "Well, I better go give that hentai a good smack or two in the face. You know, there's a hot spring a couple of miles to the west, if you want to go relax for a bit. But it's really close to the Western Lands, so be careful. THREE, TWO, ONE, MIROKU HERE I COME!"

On that note, the demon slayer sprinted off to the east after her Miroku. Kagome sighed. Taking a bath always did relax her. Plus, she could use some time to think, and the couple-mile walk would be relaxing. She smiled and gathered her bag and set out for her nice relaxing walk.

---------  
---------

Jaken screamed. "MASTER! Your eyes, they are red! Are you feeling okay?"

Sesshomaru growled out a response, barely able to control himself. "Take Rin and go back to the castle. NOW."

Rin looked up at her Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, what is wrong? Rin doesn't want you to hurt! Stop being in pain!" The small girl began to tear up.

Sesshomaru snarled out another, "NOW, JAKEN," before turning and almost flying out of their campsite.

He was in heat. It rarely occurred, but right now, it was bad. Worse than ever before. He needed something, ANYTHING, to stop the pain. He clutched his face as his fangs barred. In the past, he had always settled for killing, as he always thought of mating as unnecessary and something only weaker youkai needed to soothe their demonic instincts. Just a handful of bodies would always be enough to satisfy his lust. This time, however, he felt as though he needed to massacre a village or do the unthinkable. The village seemed like a better option.

Snarling again, he sped east, hoping to leave his lands by midnight and find a small village on the outskirts he could do away with. After all, he didn't want to destroy one on his own lands, as they may feel their ruler is untrustworthy in protection and slightly insane.

---------  
---------

Kagome hummed to herself as she approached the spring. She loved bathing at night under the stars, especially on a clear, beautiful night such as this. She had cried during her long walk. The wear and tear on her body from her emotional onslaught was horrible. Never in her life had she felt this weak and tired. The bath would be an incredible relief. She dropped to the ground and took her shoes and socks off. She opened her bag and pulled out some shampoo and soap, both smelling of lavender.

She unbuttoned her blouse and skirt and folded them neatly into a pile. Looking around to make sure nobody was near, and then checking the auras of the surrounding forest, she removed her bra and panties. Satisfied with her preparations, she moved into the warm water and sighed. Never in her life had a bath felt this relaxing. Completely comfortable, she began to sing to herself.

Kagome's eyes began to tear up again. For once, her mind thought about how she may have even hated Inuyasha. She thought about the previous nights events while she washed her hair and continued singing.

_"What is it you're trying to say, Kagome? Just spit it out," Inuyasha said. It was night and he hadn't ate all day and could use some food. If only she would just shut her face and cook it._

_She blushed slightly and whispered, "I think... Inuyasha, I love you." Prepared for rejection, she closed her eyes and tears began to swell up._

_The hanyou jumped at this. She loved him? That was unexpected. She was a good member of his pack and he liked her and all. He found her attractive and enjoyed the nice talks they had, when they weren't fighting, of course. He couldn't say it back to her, though... he still loved Kikyo. But he had to do something. He couldn't just let her sit there and without a doubt cry for expressing herself._

_Kagome felt her chin being lifted up by a warm hand. She looked up and into the half-opened golden eyes of Inuyasha. Was he... kissing her? She closed her eyes and their lips locked. He was rough and somewhat sloppy. It was not at all what she had expected. Kagome had always imagined her first kiss to be loving and incredible. This was better than nothing, though._

_She returned his kiss, struggling to keep up with his pace. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and explored every little detail. All Inuyasha could think was, 'Wow, she doesn't taste as good as Kikyo.' Kagome could only think, 'Does he really mean this?'_

_Inuyasha pressed into her. Her knees gave out and they both went down to the ground. He pinned her down with his body and she felt a hand go up her shirt and grasp her breast. The hand pressed hard and unpleasantly, but she tried to enjoy it. After all, it was Inuyasha, the one she loved. She gasped as his hand roamed from her breast and was shoved under her skirt, slipping into her panties. Her eyes opened quickly as he placed a finger on her bundle of nerves. She felt him growl against her. He continued his massage, which was a little rough but felt good all the same. She began to moan between their kisses and stared up at the face of her loved one. It was then that she noticed that he had never once opened his eyes to look at her._

_The hanyou pulled his hand out of her panties and began to undo the sash on his robe. He wasn't sure about what he was going to do, but the only thought he had was 'Kikyo is dead... and Kagome is as close as I can get to mating with her."_

_The raven-haired Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pulled down her panties and pulled out his member, which she couldn't even see because he was still on top of her. She felt it rub along the entrance to her womanhood, and gasped as she prepared to feel it enter._

_And then he stopped. She looked up at him and he was staring wide-eyed at the forest to the north. Kagome then heard it. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." It was Kikyo._

_Quickly, Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome, and without a word ran to the forest after his beloved. Kagome felt used. She had almost given herself to Inuyasha. Had it been one second more, he would have been inside her and mated her._

And now she hated herself.

She hated Kikyo.

She hated him.


	2. Heated Lord

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Two - Heated Lord**

Sesshomaru stopped mid jump. He heard a voice. While his demonic side was in full control, part of him said to stop and listen. It sounded unusual... something he had only heard through Rin. What was it she called it? Singing? He never understood the point of making ones voice sound in odd high notes while rhyming, but Rin seemed to enjoy it, so he let it go.

This voice, however, was far more harmonic than his young child's. He pondered. Could it be an imp? Or a demonic maiden set out to lure men into their unsuspecting doom? He snorted. Whatever it was, he would happily kill it to stop that noise. Hopefully that would temporarily ease his demon so he could manage to make it to a village without destroying the entire forest on his way.

The demon lord managed to hide his aura and subdue his demon side as well as he could, long enough to sense where the sound was coming from and make out what creature was causing it. He jumped into the trees and his chest growled as he approached the cause of the noise. He jumped down from the tree and stared into the small field and hot spring. He recognized the maiden making this sing-noise. His brother's wench.

His demon side roared at the lord to kill the girl now, without wait. But his calmer side still fought to remain in control. If his brother's bitch was here, so must be his brother. Wouldn't murdering Inuyasha more than satisfy his heat? Sesshomaru sensed into the air, but all he could feel was that girl. So she was here alone? His fangs barred.

As his eyes reddened once more, ready to make the kill, the girl dove under water. He stopped as she came back up. A lump went into his throat. What was he thinking? He, the Lord of the Western Lands, was looking at this woman, who he just now noticed was wearing absolutely nothing, and he was _desiring_. His heat spiked.

_'It is this Sesshomaru's brother's bitch. Inuyasha has probably tore into her more than enough times to ruin anything worthwhile,' _his calmer side thought, _'This Sesshomaru will not fall to the level of hanyou dirt. Just kill her and get it over with.'_

His teeth glistened in the moonlight as she ended her song. The girl then muttered something about, "Stupid Inuyasha. If he wants that slut, he can have her. If I'm just a shard detector to him, then she'll do more than enough being that and his whore."

Sesshomaru's calmer side registered the words. He could understand their meaning. So his hanyou brother hadn't taken this wench as his mate? Why would she be with him were she not his bitch? Ignoring this question, his demon side snarled at this information. Sesshomaru decided. He would mate this girl, and simply kill her before the ritual is finished. This way, he would calm his heat and have a bit of fun while doing so.

---------  
---------

Kagome began to chill. It must have been nearing midnight. She had not even realized how long she had been bathing. She smiled to herself and moved out of the water. She slipped on her clothes and hurried to dress. "Better hurry and get back to camp. I don't want Sango and Miroku to worry about me being gone so long. They'll probably think I got killed by a demon or something," she said to herself, laughing, while finishing buttoning up her shirt.

"Who says you won't be?" said a somewhat calm, yet stressed, voice from behind her. Kagome jumped at the sound of it and quickly turned around into the chest of some very familiar armor.

"Sess...Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Inuyasha's not here, you know... and I don't have his sword... So do you need something?" she managed to gasp out. She began to back up slowly and he came closer each step she took. Something wasn't right about him. His eyes were red... he looked more violent than usual.

Sesshomaru grinned at her question but said nothing. Oh, he needed something. And he would have it soon. His fangs glowed at her and he felt her fear spike as he grew closer to her. Each step spiked her fear a little more, causing his arousal to jump ten fold. His demon side finally took over as he muttered one last word, finally ready for his pain to end and fun to begin. "Run."

Kagome gasped and took another step back. She looked at her bag and at the angry demon lord infront of her. Realizing this could be a life or death situation, she decided it better to leave her backpack and do as he said. She turned and ran for all she was worth.

The thrill of the hunt. This is what the demon in him had wanted--had needed. The thrill of knowing that with just a slight increase in speed, he could have her and take her and do to her anything and everything his body needed to free itself of desire. He desided to toy with her first. Let her think she was winning. As she ran, he could feel her aura dropping quickly. She had been weaker than usual when he first found her in the hot spring. By the time he caught her, there would be no way she could fight him. Just a little bit longer.

Kagome's breath began to grow more and more sparce. She panted but couldn't stop. It was so far until camp and he was so close to her. What did he want? Maybe he was using her to lead him to their camp... to Inuyasha. Well, he could have Inuyasha, she didn't care. But what if he did mean it when he said that about her being killed by a demon? Her eyes teared up. She couldn't let herself start crying, but did anyway. She was scared. More frightened than when she told Inuyasha she loved him. More than when she fought even the strongest of youkai. Nobody was there to save her. If she couldn't keep running, she was dead.

Suddenly, her face was in the ground as she entered a small field about a quarter mile from the hot spring. She looked back and her knee-high sock was stuck in a thorn bush full of large, deadly spikes.. She tried to pull it loose as she felt the aura of the evil demon approaching. The more she struggled, the deeper the thorns pushed into her leg. As she saw the red of his eyes leaving the forest, she pulled her sock free, and backed up as far as she could without being able to stand because of the large, poisonous thorns in her leg.

'_This is it,' _she thought, '_I expected to die more honorably... at least in the battle with Naruko. No, here it is. My last few moments, and they're going to be spent experiencing a murder by Inuyasha's own blood. But by Kami, I'm so tired it doesn't even matter. Inuyasha doesn't love me... so I might as well die, anyway. This way, he can have his Kikyo and be happy... and me, I can be dead and not have to worry about anything anymore.'_

She looked up at Sesshomaru as he glistened in the moonlight. _'At least my last sight will be handsome_,' she joked to herself. He grinned down at her, the red from his eyes flaring with desire.

"Stand up," he growled. She stayed still. "STAND UP," he growled again. His demon side was barely able to speak understandably, especially when disobeyed as such. He was growing angrier, which was increasing his heat even more. She didn't want to make him any more upset.

Hesitantly, she forced herself up onto one leg, but couldn't manage any further due to a large thorn that had tore into the back of her left calf. He glared down at her and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped.

"This... Sesshomaru... Will... NOT... Accept... Disobedience..." He snarled. His clawed pressed into her neck and blood seeped out. He wanted to make her cry. She refused and he only pressed tighter before throwing her harshly to the ground. She bounced and he kicked her in the side, causing her to roll two feet to the right. Approaching her and kneeling down, he grabbed onto the thorn and ripped it from her leg. The poison seeping from the spike was enough to paralyze someone for hours after a few minutes of wait. He grinned at his luck. She wouldn't be able to struggle at all, seeing as she had three of these thorns lodged into her calf. He pulled out the two remaining smaller ones and tossed them aside.

Kagome began to feel numb. She looked at the Inuyoukai smiling... smiling?... at the thorn. She never thought to see him smile at anything. This wasn't a nice smile, though. It was the look of pure evil. She feared for her life and tried to back up, but couldn't move. She could still feel pain, so much pain, and could only think of the amount she would feel soon. She gasped for a breath as he moved between her legs... and then... she gave up. She knew that he would cause her more pain than she could ever handle. So, with one last hope, she submitted to him. Her body relaxed and she stared into his bloodshot eyes with nothing but apathy. Kagome didn't care anymore. This pain would be nothing like that of Inuyasha ripping her heart out the night before.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth and leaned down onto her. He could see a change in her eyes... she was no longer scared, but accepting. So, she knew he was going to kill her. As he positioned himself over her in the mating pose, he could see her eyes move from apathy to confusion. She didn't think he would be so bold as to touch her...

Kagome gasped inside her mind as he leaned in. To her surprise, he wasn't crushing her, or lying in an uncomfortable pose like Inuyasha had when he had mounted her. Kagome smiled inwardly as she realized that even through Sesshomaru's demonic takeover, he was still more proper and sophisticated than his brother could ever be. She gasped once again as she felt Sesshomaru's mouth close onto hers. What she had expected to be violent and deadly action was surprisingly soft and gentle. He moved his soft lips against hers and gently nipped at her lips with his canines. She closed her eyes and, to shock Sesshomaru's only remaining thoughts, kissed back until the poison paralyzed the remaining movement in her body.

Sesshomaru felt the poison take over and moved to kissing her neck. He knew that she could still feel every touch, and each touch was being multiplied ten fold due to the poison's effects. He would cause her so much pain and pleasure through the night that she would never forget him, even after he sent her to the afterlife. She was, after all, to be the first he would mate with and would deserve to remember every little detail.

His hand moved to her shirt and he used his claws to slice the barrier open. He did the same with the bra and massaged her breasts. She noticed how much gentler he was than Inuyasha. Every second was like pure heaven to her. Sesshomaru noticed her eyes becoming absorbed in his movement and his nails became sharper. He reached around her back and scratched her. He watched with deadly amusement as her aura spiked with pain and then licked the blood off his fingertips. Each second caused his heat a bit more satisfaction. But not enough.

The demon lord leaned back and removed his armor almost instantly and removed her skirt with as much ease as his own clothing. He used his claws to snap the thin lines of the panties and removed them as well. The two were now naked and Kagome couldn't help but admire his incredible body as he leaned back onto her. She wanted to touch him, and she didn't know why. She wanted to touch him more than she had ever wanted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled as he felt a hand brush against his bare chest. He looked down to see the miko struggling with all of her might to overcome the poison. He couldn't figure out why she was touching him, but it caused his heat to grow higher than it had been the entire night. He snarled at her and barred his fangs once more.

She moaned at this. She tried to force out one last statement while her aura was still strong enough to overcome the poison. "Do anything... and everything... to me..."

The Lord of the Western Lands was shocked. Had she really just that? His demon side went wild. Oh, he would cause her pain. He would cause her so much pain for that request. So much pain that her mind would scream in agony while at the same time she would moan out loud in pleasure at him. He growled at her with such ferocity that the birds flew out of the trees. He positioned himself to enter her. Kagome readied her mind. With every last ounce of strength, she let out a scream as the demon lord broke through her virgin wall. He went slowly and absorbed her cries. Sesshomaru roared through his demonic heat while biting into the girl's neck. He then had his way with the no longer innocent miko--his brother's wench--his new mate. He would do everything to her. Would she die before he was done, he would use his sword to bring her back, to do it all again. He would make sure she never forgot his name.


	3. Wounded

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Three - Wounded**

Inuyasha walked back and forth. He was worried. Sango told him that Kagome was angry with him and went to the hot springs. That was last night. It was now nearing noon and she had not returned? What if she went home and he would never see her again? What if she was hurt or needed help? What if she was... dead? No, he wouldn't let himself think that. She was his Kagome. _His._ And he wouldn't let her die.

He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to run off on her like that. Sure, he loved Kikyo, but when he ran to her and she asked him once more to leave with her to hell, his mind had second thoughts. He thought about Kagome. He thought about her feelings towards him and the courage it took to tell him. Maybe, just maybe, his mind was playing tricks on him... or he was beginning to fall in love with her as well.

When he told Kikyo that he could no longer love her, the dead miko's anger flared up. "Why not? What stands in your way?" she questioned.

"I just realized... I love someone else. I will not go to hell with you. If you wish to go, leave on your own. I have to get back to camp, Kikyo. Please, don't come calling for me again," the hanyou whispered. He turned and walked back to camp.

Inuyasha wished he had returned straight to camp. Instead, he went to a nearby field and picked a small bouquet of assorted wildfowers for Kagome. He needed to apologize for running off on her. He knew he had hurt her, but his stupid mind didn't even realize until he was already with the dead miko.

He had been stupid enough to leave Kagome alone and hurt. With that, she left him. He hoped to Kami that she would return. Impatient, he let out a yell, "Sango. Miroku. Wake up. NOW. We have to go find Kagome!"

Miroku rolled over and mumbled, "You mean she's not back yet?"

"No. She didn't come back last night. Sango, you know where she went so you guys have to help me find her," the testy hanyou said.

Sango nodded and got up. The party gathered their possessions and began to head to the west. After an hour or two of walking, they came upon a small field that caused Inuyasha to fall immediately to his knees. He was speechless.

"Ka... Kagome... KAGOME...!" Sango cried as she ran over to her friend. She shook the young girl who was on the ground, naked but lying under a large blanket stained in blood. Kagome's blood.

Sango's eyes swelled with tears. "Both of you, look away, now." The two men obeyed and turned away.

The demon slayer removed the blanket and realized that Kagome's body was incredibly battered and bruised. There were cuts and scratches all over. She could barely see the poor girl's skin through the blood. One hope still remained in Sango's heart. Kagome's chest rose slowly up and down as the girl struggled to breathe. She wasn't dead yet.

"Inuyasha... come here. We have to get Kagome to Kaede's village. She's dying. It looks like she's been attacked by a powerful youkai. You're the fastest, so you have to take her." Sango wrapped Kagome's body in the large blanket once more. The demon slayer was surprised at the material. It was one of the nicest silks around, the kind only available in the Western Land. She pondered over who would have left it here.

Holding Kagome close, Inuyasha raced as fast as he could to Kaede's village. Arriving within the hour, he burst into the elder Miko's home and sat Kagome upon a bed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, to Kaede's surprise.

The elder Miko said not a word and shoo'd the hanyou out to inspect the girl. She sighed as she cleaned up the blood. There were so many scratches. Kagome was running a fever. It would be a miracle if the poor girl lived. Kaede sat a cold rag on Kagome's head and wiped off the body. As she came to the girl's neck, the miko gasped upon the sight. Two fresh puncture wounds, in the exact spot a youkai would place the marking of a mate. Kaede feared even more now than ever for the child. Would the girl live through this, her mate would no doubt sense her aura climb and come to claim her. Judging by the damage to the young Miko's body, the youkai was more powerful than Kaede cared to deal with.

The biggest fear, however, was how to tell Inuyasha. She knew the boy cared for Kagome and did not want to see him hurt. Especially if he cared about her in _that way_. For now, she bandaged up the bloody holes in Kagome's neck, along with the worst of the other injuries. None of it would scar, luckly, but the poor girl was in for a long recovery. Kaede called for Inuyasha.

"Is she okay?" he asked immediately.

Kaede nodded. "She's on the verge of life and death, but her mind is fighting it. Something is keeping her to this world. As long as her spirit is greater than her injuries, she will survive. Come, child, leave her for now. We must let her rest.

---------  
---------

Sesshomaru woke in the middle of a village. Carnage. He could smell nothing but carnage all around him. He could remember little from the previous night. Judging by the look of his surroundings, his lust had been quite strong. He lifted himself and walked out of the village, observing all of the mangled bodies. He had hoped the mating with the Miko wench would have satisfied him... the Miko wench. He could remember her. He remembered releasing himself early into the morning, near dawn, and still being hungry for more. He remembered her pitiful body there, drifting off to the land of the dead once more.

He remembered feeling mercy. For the first time in his life, he felt mercy over another creature. He recalled swinging his sword over and feeling satisfied as a breath of life returned to her. It was all he could have done, the rest of the battle was up to her. If she wished to live, she would have to do it on her own. Would she survive, he decided, she would have been worthy to be his mate and he would return for her.

He remembered cutting his cape and placing the silk over her wounded body. His scent was heavily in the air, warding off any approaching youkai looking for a morning meal. He left her there and ran for the village he had earlier hoped to massacre. From the looks of it, the massacre had certainly occurred. He wondered if his mate had made it through. He vowed to himself before returning to his castle that, would he sense her aura revive, he would finish the mating ceremony. She deserved that much.

---------  
---------

Shippou awoke in the back of Kaede's hut. He sniffed the air and smelled his mommy--his Kagome. "MOMMY!!!!" he yelled, but was stopped when he entered the back room and saw Inuyasha sitting over a bandaged Kagome, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shippou gasped and spat out, "Inuyasha what did you do to my mommy?! You big bad meany! All she ever did was care and you had to go and let her get hurt!"

Inuyasha didn't even bother to respond to the kit. Shippou took the silence as mourning. He approached Kagome and saw that her life was low. The kit began to cry uncontrollably. Inuyasha glanced down and held out his hand. Shippou grabbed on and Inuyasha did the most unexpected thing: hugged the fox kit. They were both upset. Their friend was on the verge of death. Inuyasha had watched her the entire day and felt panic when her fever would rise and relief when her aura spiked. She was growing better, but was still a long way off.

Sango and Miroku entered the hut a moment later. Sango gently said, "Inuyasha, Shippou... may Miroku and I see Kagome alone, please?"

The hanyou nodded and carried Shippou out of the hut. Kaede approached the two friends.

"She has a mating bite. Who is it from?" questioned the old Miko.

Miroku looked confused. "Mating bite?"

Sango explained, "A mating bite is that given when a youkai mates with, well, its mate. Upon penetration, the youkai bites down upon the chosen mate's neck and drinks the blood, becoming one with its mate. It becomes aware of the thoughts and feelings of its mate through this. To finish the ritual, Kagome would have to place a mating bite upon the male, where she would taste of his blood and essentially become one with him. Their auras would infuse, as would their blood. It's kind of like marriage, only a lot deeper. The two kind of depend on each other for life. If one dies, as does the other. They both gain the same length of mortality. It's a really strong bond."

Miroku nodded, still unsure about this. "Do you think Inuyasha did it?"

Sango shook her head in response. She knew for a fact it hadn't been Inuyasha. Her friend had been crying over that the evening before. "Kaede, does Inuyasha know?"

"No. I have not spoke of such things to him. He is upset as is and I don't wish to further destroy his spirit," Kaede replied.

"I... will go talk to him. I think I can break it to him easier than anyone else. He may know as is. Demons have a much stronger sense of smell, and if Kagome was mated, the male's scent would be all over her," Sango stated.

The woman approached Inuyasha slowly. The hanyou looked at the kit, who understood he was to leave. She smiled gently. "How are you taking it?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha. I have to tell you something. Kagome... she had a, uhm, mating bite... on her neck."

Inuyasha nodded.

"You knew?"

Inuyasha nodded again. He then sighed. "I could smell... all over her. Even now, when she's in the hut. I know who did it, I just refuse to accept it. She was supposed to be _mine_, Sango. And now she's _his_."

Sango gasped. She understood when Inuyasha used that tone. '_His_' usually only implied one person. "Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"But... why would he mate a human? Especially one who was in such close relations with you?" inquired the demon slayer.

The hanyou didn't answer right away. He stared at the ground for a moment. "He didn't finish the ritual. He chose her, but didn't finish. From what I can figure out, he was probably in heat. He needed a release, and found Kagome. Then when he was done, he left her for dead, without allowing her to fully mate. That way, he may still have a mate in the future, without being tied to her."

Nodding, Sango moved closer to Inuyasha. She leaned in and gave him a small hug. As she did, she felt him begin to cry again. More and more tears came out. "You really did love her, didn't you..."

The hanyou simply stated, "With all my heart..."

He stood up and reentered the hut. Strong again, he no longer cried and announced the information he knew about what Sesshomaru had done. The group was taken aback. Then he made one more announcement. "All of you are to stay with Kagome. I am going after Sesshomaru. I will make him pay for what he did to something that belongs to me." With that, the hanyou turned and left the hut.


	4. Full Moon Wishes

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Four - Full Moon Wishes**

A week went by and the group heard nothing of Inuyasha. Kagome was still sleeping, though her wounds were nearly invisible now. All the friends could do was pray that she would come out of her slumber soon, so they could go find Inuyasha.

"Sango, you seem to know a lot about this thing on her neck," Miroku said suddenly, after none had spoke of it the entire week. Sango nodded. "Well, do you know of any way to get rid of it?"

Sango paused for a few moments. "I have heard from my father, who once had to deal with something like this occurring with a village woman. He said that, would the youkai who left the mark verbally reject the human as his mate, or would the youkai fail to come for the mate before the next full moon, the mark would fade and the female would be free of any bond to the youkai. It worked for the village woman, and I can only pray that it will work for Kagome."

Miroku smiled at this and stated, "The full moon will be in two days, Sango! Sesshomaru hasn't bothered to show his face yet, probably thinking Kagome is dead or something. And even if he knew she was alive, I doubt he would come for her, since he hates humans. So there, we have nothing to worry about!"

Sango perked up at her monk's optimistic thoughts. "Miroku, why don't you take Kirara and go out to find Inuyasha. Tell him to be back here before the full moon." The violet eyed monk nodded in response and set out the door. He mounted the fire cat and headed towards the west.

---------  
---------

Inuyasha growled. He could smell his brother. He was near. '_He'll pay for touching her. She was mine! I will make sure he never sees the light of day again!' _his mind roared. He went full speed towards his brother's castle. As it came into sight, he slowed. He could hear somebody calling his name. Miroku. '_Kami, what does that monk want?! I told him to stay put. This is between me and Sesshomaru!'_

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Miroku called as Kirara landed in front of the half demon. "Sango says that the mark will fade at the next full moon. Kagome can be yours again. You have to come back. You have to be there for it and tell her how you feel. It may be your only chance."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Full moon? What are you babbling about? I have to kill my brother, monk. I won't abandon my week's journey just to go sit and watch the stupid moon show up."

"No, we have to go! You have to be there for Kagome, Inuyasha. She loves you, and if you feel the same, you need to be there if she wakes up. You can take care of your brother later. Please," the monk pleaded.

The hanyou paused and considered this. He could always come back later. Right now he needed to be there for Kagome. He nodded at Miroku and turned back towards the village. The two sped off at full speed.

---------  
---------

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He had seen his brother no less than one hundred feet from his castle grounds. Then, out of nowhere, the whelp turned and retreated. Something wasn't right. Sesshomaru sat at his desk in the library and thought for a moment. He looked out the window of the balcony to the side of him. Then he realized... the moon. It was nearly full. How could he have been so oblivious. He stood and opened the tall library doors.

"JAKEN," he bellowed. The little toad scurried up. "Jaken, I will be taking leave. Watch Rin while I am gone. I will return in no more than one week. Have a guest room readied for an important guest. I expect it to be done before I return. Do I make myself clear?"

The confused toad nodded as his master walked down the long hall. Sesshomaru stopped at a wooden door before he moved down the stairs to leave his castle. He knocked twice and opened it to see a small child run and hug his leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you! Will you stay here to play with Rin?"

Sesshomaru let a light smile form on his normally emotionless face. "Rin, I must take leave again. I will have a treat for you when I return, though. How would you like a playmate?"

Rin's eyes grew large. "Playmate for Rin? Sesshomaru-sama, you make Rin so happy! Rin can't wait!" She hugged the taiyoukai again.

He patted the girl twice on the head and turned to make his leave. He had much distance to cover and only two days to do it. He would have to travel fast.

---------  
---------

Two days went by and the impatient hanyou hadn't slept a wink. He needed Kagome to wake up. The full moon was tonight and he needed to reveal his feelings. He groaned as his eyes began to shut. So tired...

What seemed like only seconds later, he was brought back from his slumber with the warm movement of something beneath his head. He jumped up and saw Kagome begin to stir. She slowly opened her brown eyes and looked at him. He face remained unemotional as she said, "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou quickly pulled the Miko into his embrace. "Kagome..."

Kagome returned his hug and pulled away. She didn't want to see him right now. "Where is everybody? What happened?"

Inuyasha ignored her questions and hugged her close again. "Kagome, I was worried about you..."

"Worried? About me?" she gasped.

The hanyou realized what he said and instantly felt uncomfortable. "Well, I mean, it's not like... I mean, you had been asleep for two weeks, and I didn't know if you were okay, and we have to continue our journey and I don't want to just sit here letting the shards get out of our hands, and...," he stuttered. Instantly he regretted it.

"Shards. Right. I'm sorry. I'll get ready." Her voice sounded emotionless.

"Kagome, no, that's not what I mea--" he tried to spit out, but it was too late. She pulled away from him and forced herself up.

Her eyes were narrow and her voice was void of any emotion at all. "I need clothes."

The hanyou nodded and grabbed a pair of clothes out of the backpack he found of Kagome's when he went in search of his brother. He turned around as she slipped into them. He felt stupid for what he had said to her only moments ago. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?

Kagome hurt all over. She slowly began to remember the events that led her to this pain. As she put her clothes on, she had images of a masculine taiyoukai making love to her in powerful motions, firm but gentle. She shuddered at the thought. Her mind raced with nervousness at every little sound and feeling she recalled from the event. She stood up and walked straight past Inuyasha and headed for the door of the hut. It hurt her to walk, but she wouldn't let anybody know.

As she opened the door to Kaede's hut to leave, she walked directly into a familiar chest. She gasped, but didn't back up. Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?! I'll... I'll kill you!" the hanyou barked.

The demon lord ignored his brother and stared down at the girl. "It is close to the time of revealing the full moon and the chosen mate of this Sesshomaru must be claimed. Miko, come. Now."

Kagome didn't move.

"Fuck you," she mumbled under her breath.

Sesshomaru growled and before the young girl knew it, a firm hand was around her throat and she was being held a foot above the ground to come eye level with the demon lord. "I believe that act was performed once before and that is why I am here to claim you. Would you like any more of this 'fucking' to occur, you will be wise to come with me as I say."

Kagome didn't flinch. "Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead," she said lowly.

The taiyoukai grew angry. She dared speak to him in that manner?

"Sesshomaru, let her go!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"This does not concern you, half-breed. It rests between this Sesshomaru's chosen mate and himself. Bite your tongue and I will let you live."

Sesshomaru dropped his hold on Kagome's throat and picked her up as well as he could with one arm. To his surprise, she didn't struggle. She seemed far less lively than the wench he recalled from his brother's journeys.

"Half-breed, if you choose to follow, she will die, do you understand? Heed my warning if you wish for this girl to continue breathing." With that, Sesshomaru turned and carried Kagome out onto a cloud. Kagome noticed that the village was cowering all around after witnessing this scene. She saw Sango and Miroku turn the corner with Kaede as Sesshomaru stepped onto his cloud.

"Kagome! What is going on!" Sango cried.

Kagome looked at her friend and said, "Sango, I'm fine... Just, don't come for me, okay? I couldn't live with myself if my friends were hurt."

WIth that, the demon lord pulled his newly acquired mate closer to his chest and took flight to his castle in the Western Lands.

------

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad you like my story and hopefully this chapter will be as decent as the others.


	5. Playing Games

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Five - Playing Games**

Kagome stayed quiet for the entire ride to the castle. Her eyes grew at the sight of it. It was the largest, most beautiful building she had ever set eyes on. Sesshomaru looked down and his mind mused over her shock. He would give her a room upon return and head to his library for work. His inner thoughts still detested humans, but this one was different. He would learn about her tomorrow.

The two landed in front of the large castle gate. A guard bowed deeply to the Lord and Kagome walked closely behind him into the building. She gasped as she entered the main hall. The cielings were higher than she ever imagined. All around were beautiful artifacts and paintings. She followed the taiyoukai along a hall, taking in all of her surroundings. She slowed as Sesshomaru came to a stop infront of a door after turning a corner. He knocked twice and entered. He looked back and his face indicated to Kagome that she should follow.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back sooner than Rin thought! Did you bring Rin a friend?" A small girl ran up and latched herself onto the taiyoukai's leg. Kagome snickered at this.

Sesshomaru smiled gently, to the raven-haired girl's surprise. "Yes, Rin. Here is the playmate promised to you." He stepped aside to reveal Kagome.

Kagome grinned at the little girl and leaned down. "Hi, I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"Rin is Rin. It is nice to meet you, Kagome! You will be Rin's favorite friend. Well, not as favorite as Sesshomaru-sama, but much better than Jaken!"

Kagome chuckled at this. Sesshomaru watched with interest from the side as the two girls chatted. Satisfied that Rin approved of the girl, he spoke. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will show you to your quarters. You will rest for the night. Plans will be made for tomorrow's events."

Kagome nodded and hugged the small child once more before following Sesshomaru out of the room. She walked down some more long hallways before he stopped at another door. This time, he didn't knock, but opened the door and stepped in. He did not motion for Kagome.

"Jaken. Which room has been prepared for our guest?" he inquired.

Jaken jumped up from his sleep. "Oh, Master! Please forgive this poor Jaken! He did not know Lord Sesshomaru would be returning from his venture so soon after departing! A room has not been readied yet, and for that this pathetic Jaken apologizes and accepts any punishment the Master would feel deserving!"

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome. "Miko, it seems as though a room has not been prepared. Because of this, you will accompany myself in my quarters for this night. As punishment for neglecting duties, Jaken will serve your every wish and desire. I will now depart to my work. Jaken, lead the girl to my quarters. Show her to the springs if she wishes. Do everything in your power to help her feel at home. She is now the equivalent of your master as I, so make sure it does not cross your mind to disobey."

With that, the demon lord left down another corridor. Jaken groaned. "Right this way, girl."

Kagome felt uncomfortable. She would be sleeping with Sesshomaru? Tonight? In his room? _In his bed?!_ This day just kept getting better...

---------

"Jaken," Kagome said, "I wish to take a bath. Is there one?"

Jaken huffed. "Do you assume the Great and Powerful Sesshomaru-sama to be filthy? Of course there is a bath, wench. There is a door on the back left wall of Lord Sesshomaru's quarters that leads to the hot spring. You will enter and exit through there. I will be in my quarters, if you undoubtedly will need me." The toad turned and scurried off after leaving Kagome in front of a large set of doors.

She leaned in to open the doors and stumbled as they were much lighter than she expected. She looked around. The room was larger than her house back in her time! She took in everything. The gorgeous white carpet and walls bordered with a dark wood lining. The white silk sheets that lined a bed far larger than any king-sized bed she had seen. The dark wood chest and dresser, as well as the dark wood table and chair that sat off to the corner. While the room was huge, it held little furniture, but she was okay with that. More space to keep her from trashing the place. Her favorite feature of the room, however, was the gorgeous fireplace on the left wall. There was no fire burning, but she admired the beautiful stone. It was almost marble. She fell in love with the room and hoped that the one she would receive would be even half as gorgeous.

She looked at the back of the long left wall and noticed the door that Jaken had referred to. Smiling, she skipped to it and opened the door to reveal a large hot spring, with water so clear she could see herself reflected in every direction. There were seven waterfalls across the room and several large rocks lining the edge and middle of the spring. She really was in heaven.

---------  
---------

He couldn't concentrate. '_Why was that wench so willing to come? Is she out of her mind? She doesn't even fear me. She had the nerve... the fearless nerve to speak in a spiteful tone at me without fear of death. She is unlike any human I have ever met. Why, why can't I stop thinking about her?' _ He groaned. He couldn't pay attention to his work. Not with that stupid Miko--what was her name? Kigari? No, Kag... Kagora? Kagome? That was it. Kagome. That stupid Miko just wouldn't leave his head. He needed to relax. He decided on a small trip to the hot springs to settle his incoming headache.

---------  
---------

Kagome swam through the clear blue water. This was the life. As much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't really mind living with somebody like the ice-lord himself if she could do this everyday. Besides, her friends would probably be there to rescue her soon anyway. She began to hum.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of something... What was it called? Humming? Rin did that too. He thought it wasn't as annoying as that sing-noise, but couldn't stand it all the same. '_So, the Miko is here too? I cannot believe I didn't notice. I did come in through the main door to avoid going in my quarters to see her, and I was lost in thought. I suppose I could go to the other side and attempt a conversation to figure out why that Miko plagues my mind as such... Though I do hate to speak to lowly humans..."_

Kagome jumped as she returned to the surface after a deep dive through the water. Her eyes met with a pair of amber. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. You surprised me," she said, backing away from him a bit. He moved closer. She didn't like this.

"Miko. This Sesshomaru was bathing on the other side of the spring when his thoughts were broken as his ears picked up a hum-noise. I merely wished to have your company and I mean you no harm," Sesshomaru stated with his normal emotionless face.

She was hesitant. "I'm sorry... I was just afraid you were going to hurt me, is all," she whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew narrow. "This Sesshomaru has no intent to touch you, nor cause you any pain, wench," he stated. He moved closer to her and his face brushed up against her cheek as he leaned in to her ear. "That is, unless you wish for it to be done."

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to such a statement. She mainly felt relief that he didn't plan on hurting her, at least for now. Finally, she responded, "Sesshomaru-sama, I wish for you to call me Kagome, not wench, not Miko, KA-GO-ME. Got it?"

He nodded. What nerve... "As you wish, KA-GO-ME." He smirked.

Kagome glared at him. Was he actually teasing her? "Thank you, Sess-ho-ma-ru." She grinned.

The taiyoukai let his face fall back to the normal apathetic expression. So she wished to toy with him, did she?

He moved close to her again and whispered into her ear, "This Sesshomaru finds himself growing annoyed at your teasing nature. If you wish to play games with me, please do refrain until we're in the bedroom." That shut her up.

Kagome's face turned bright red. Sesshomaru could feel the nervousness from her through his mating bond. He had no desire to tell her he wasn't being serious. If she wanted to think he was going to play bed games with her, let her think such a thing. It wasn' t his problem.

Little did the demon lord know, Kagome could tell he wasn't being serious. Her blush faded and she saw the smirk on his face. He wanted to scare her, fine. He wanted to make her think he wanted to do_ that_ with her, okay. She could take his game and turn it completely around on him. '_Just wait until tonight, Sesshomaru. I'll make you so uncomfortable and nervous you'll be blushing more than you just made me,' _ the girl thought to herself. She had a plan. If he wanted to play teasing games, she would play them. She knew how to act and would truly make him wish he had never given her the idea of retaliation.


	6. Chosen Mate

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Six - Chosen Mate**

Kagome smirked. "Sesshomaru-sama, if you don't mind, I'm going back to your room to change." He nodded approval. "Also, if you don't mind, please turn around so you don't see me naked while I get out of the hot tub."

The taiyoukai had to resist rolling his eyes at the girl. He did as he was told and felt the water grow lonelier when she left. He grinned to himself, a rare occurrance. '_So, she thinks she can trick me? How grateful I am she knows nothing of the mating bond bestowed upon her.'_ He smirked. The mating bond he bestowed upon her was far more powerful than that of normal youkai. With his, he could slightly read minds. And in hers, he read trickery. He grinned again. He would just have to throw her little plan into reverse. Now all he had to do was wait and see what it was.

---------  
---------

Night had long come and Kagome's neck felt sore. She could see two small scratches on it, but nothing that should feel this painful. Whenever she pressed into the spot, it felt sore. She sighed. '_Oh well, I better get ready. Luckly, I remembered to grab my pack before I left Kaede's. And luckly I was smart enough to bring this along, hoping that I'd be wearing it when Inuyasha and I...'_ No. She wouldn't let herself think about Inuyasha. Instead, she reached in her bag and pulled out a lacy black lingerie set. The bra was a push up with beautiful lace lining a black fabric. The panties were also made of black lace, but the front was nearly see through. They had a pair of garter straps that led down to strap on to a pair of long black hose she pulled out of her bag. Perfect. She dressed and went to lay herself in Sesshomaru's bed after looking at herself in a mirror and smirking over how she actually looked sexy in it. She had been nervous when buying it, thinking of herself as somewhat of a slut. Now, she decided, it was worth it. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

---------

About fifteen minutes after Kagome began her plot, Sesshomaru walked in the room. He glanced at his bed, where he saw the girl's head poking out from under the covers. She looked asleep, but could sense that she was only pretending. He turned around and smirked to himself. This would be easier than he hoped. He removed his armor until there was nothing remaining but his haori and pants. He turned back to face Kagome as he removed his haori. He made it look like he didn't notice her eyes lightly opened and watching him. Yawning, he walked over to his bed. He sat down and stated to himself, "Kami, I cannot believe this Sesshomaru would stoop as low as to sleep in the same bed as a human. But, what can I do. I will not lower myself even further as to sleep on the floor..."

He pulled the sheets up and his jaw almost dropped as he saw something completely unexpected. Kagome was lying in what looked like clothes of a pleasure maiden. This would be an interesting night. As he rolled over to face the wall opposite of Kagome, he heard a small moan. So this was her plan? He glanced over his shoulder to see her still pretending to be asleep, but rolling over to face him. She moaned a little again. "Sesshoma..ruuuuu..." she moaned in her pretend-sleep. This would be a fun night indeed.

Kagome thought about what to do next. She decided to sleepily put her hand on his back and heard a growl. She pushed her face into the pillow to make it look like she was having a dream. She moaned a little again. She could hear his breathing speed up uncomfortably. Her plan seemed to be working. Little did she know, Sesshomaru was playing along with her little plot. He stayed still as her hand crept down his spine. He had to admit, this felt good. He almost laughed as he heard her mumble something about, "Oh Sesshomaru, please... touch me more." She was going all out. "Please, please... Don't make me beg, Sesshomaruuuuuu!" she rolled over again to face the other side of the room. Her acting definitely needed work.

When she called out please one more time, hoping that he was feeling unpleasant enough to move out of the bed, her eyes sprang open. He was grasping her butt. Kagome didn't know what to do. She had not actually expected for him to touch her! '_Oh great, what do I do now!'_ she cried to herself. She couldn't let up, not yet. She had to win this battle. "Mmmmmmmore," she moaned in her pretend-sleep.

So she was going to keep toying with him? He grinned. He wouldn't let her win this. "More?" he whispered in a gruff voice as he moved into her. His arm wrapped around her stomach and he leaned into her ear and growled out in a low whisper, "Tell me what you need, Kagome..." He licked her ear and felt her shudder. He could feel her skin redden beneath him. He had to resist the urge to laugh, as that action was not something a taiyoukai did.

'_Shit,'_ Kagome swore to herself, '_What have I gotten myself into?'_ She decided that if she backed out now, she would probably wind up injured by him in some way. She hoped that if she kept her act up and pretended to be asleep, he would give up. "Mmm... take me nowww... I needddd iiiiit---" she began to sleepily moan, but was stopped short as she became pinned down by the heavy taiyoukai. Her eyes snapped open. '_Oh, Kami, what have I done?'_

Sesshomaru growled and in a gruff voice whispered into her neck as he kissed it, "So, you like to play games, to tease me, do you, Miko? I told you once that I would not touch you unless you asked it of me, which you so clearly did just now." He grabbed her wrists in his hand and lifted them above her head. "You dress as a pleasure slave and speak the words of one as well. Thus I must assume that is what you wish to be. In addition, you _are_ my mate, so I have no choice but to assume you mean it when you ask me to take you..."

She felt him growl again through his chest. She grew nervous. How could she have been so stupid. If only she had kept her mouth shut. "Sesshomaru, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mislead you... I was only teasing, please, understand!"

She looked up at him in panic and saw him smirk. His smirk slowly grew into a grin and to her complete surprise, he began to laugh. It was low and harmonic, absolutely beautiful to the ears. If there was one thing she never expected, it was to hear the Great Lord Sesshomaru laugh.

"I want as much to mate with you tonight as you wish to with me, Miko. I simply played into your little show to draw you out of your games." He let her wrists go and rolled off of her. He could sense confusion in her. "You see, girl, when you attempt to play games, do not assume these games will be to your benefit. Had I not been aware of your act, you would have been in dire circumstances as I truly would have assumed that the chosen mate of this Sesshomaru wished to be taken by him. Thus, you would have been taken. And now, I will take my slumber upon the floor while you keep the bed."

He began to get up when he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Sesshomaru. There's no reason you shouldn't sleep on the bed. It is your bed, after all. Plus, it's big, and I can sleep to the far side away from you."

Sesshomaru looked at her, his face once again emotional and no longer in the carefree mood of moments before. "Why would you wish to sleep on the far side of this Sesshomaru? Is there something wrong with sleeping beside me?"

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to make us both comfortable, is all," Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru smirked again. "Miko, sleep where you like. I will accept your offer and rest upon my own bed. If you wish to be far, do so."

The raven-haired miko nodded as Sesshomaru crawled under the covers again. She thought about moving to the other side of the bed. That was, until a clawed hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close into a firm body.

"However, you are my chosen mate and I do wish to keep you close. So, if you have no objections, I will be taking my rest now. Goodnight, Miko." With that, the taiyoukai closed his eyes, leaving Kagome to fall into her own slumber.


	7. Surprise Visitor

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Seven - Surprise Visit**

"Inuyasha, you really should try to get some sleep," the violet-eyed monk said.

"Keh." Inuyasha growled and jumped up to a higher branch in the tree. "It's my fault that he took Kagome. I should have attacked him."

Miroku shook his head. "How would that have helped? You would have injured Kagome and then wound up murdered by your brother. Now go to sleep."

"No. It's my fault she's gone and I'm not sleeping until I get her back," the hanyou snarled.

The monk sighed. "Inuyasha, if you wish to get her back, how do you plan to do so if you're too tired to fight your brother? You have to stop worrying so much and sleep. I'm sure she's fine."

"But what if he finished the ritual! What if she's locked away in some room and only allowed out to do _that deed_ with him!? What if he isn't feeding her or taking care of her!? It's all my fault, monk, and come sunrise we're going to head out. I want to be at that castle by nightfall, got it?"

"Nightfall? Wouldn't it take two days to get there? How do you expect to be there so soon?" questioned the monk.

"I expect to be there so soon by going non-stop and not fucking around, got it, monk? Now leave me alone, I'm going to bed," the hanyou harped.

"Well, at least you're getting some sleep," said the monk.

"Keh," replied Inuyasha.

---------  
---------

The sun hit Kagome in the eyes, drawing her from her slumber. That had definitely been the best night's sleep she'd ever had. But why had it been so different from the others? She looked down at the hand gripping her waist. Oh, that's why. She had almost forgot.

"It's about time you rose from your slumber. We have a busy day today, and you will hurry to ready yourself. Please, start by removing your pleasure slave clothing," Sesshomaru stated. He removed his hand from around her waist and sat up.

Kagome looked at him and blushed. She brought her hands up and began to remove her bra.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Not in front of me. After I leave."

"Why, is there something wrong with my breasts?" Kagome teased. She instantly regretted it.

"If you wish for this Sesshomaru to stay and watch you remove your clothes, then by all means, remove them. I certainly hold no objections," Sesshomaru stated as he remained sitting, staring at Kagome who turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh, I didn't mean... Kami," she cried, "Sesshomaru-sama, please, I take back what I said. I would feel more comfortable if you left the room."

Sesshomaru stayed.

"Why aren't you moving?" Kagome questioned.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "You cannot simply take back a statement as though it has not been said. You wished for me to show that I don't mind your breasts, and thus I will stay and show you. Change your garments and ready yourself for the days events."

Kagome flushed. This was the stupidest she had ever felt. Sighing, she turned around with her back to him and removed her bra. She climbed out of bed, ready to hurry and dress herself, but was stopped by the taiyoukai's hand on her arm. He turned her to face him and revealed her breasts.

"Beautiful," was the only statement he made. He then stood and walked to the door to leave his room, telling her that the kimonos were in the chest.

_fat. _

'_Just what I need, to be judged by the ice-lord. Feh. At least he complimented me. That's more than Inuyasha had ever done. The biggest compliment he ever gave was telling me that I'm not fat. Sesshomaru seems a lot nicer than I thought he would be. He's really serious, but I like this playful side of him. I could get used to this,'_ she thought, '_Wait, what am I thinking? Am I honestly wanting to get used to living with _Sesshomaru_?! Well, he is nice, and cute... and thinks I have nice breasts... No, what am I doing. He's deadly and would probably kill me if I did one thing to displease him. I wish Inuyasha would come get me... at least, I think I do? I don't know anymore.'_

---------  
---------_  
_

Kagome dressed herself in a beautiful white kimono she found. Well, they were all white. Sesshomaru seemed to have a thing for that color. There were black flowers embroidered into the kimono and the obi was the complete opposite: black with white flowers. She did up her hair in a messy bun and let her bangs hang down along the side of her face. She grabbed her bag and put on a little eyeliner and mascara, just to add to the look. She had to admit, she found herself looking really great.

Kagome entered the dining hall, where Jaken had been instructed to lead her. As she stepped into view, she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes light up. '_Absolutely beautiful,' _his mind thought, '_No. What am I doing. She's a human, they aren't beautiful, they're disgusting. Though, she will be my mate and my mate would be the most beautiful over any other. So yes, she must be beautiful.'_

"Kagome. You look absolutely stunning," Sesshomaru said as she sat at the end of the table. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Why do you sit across the table?"

She shrugged. She liked that he had used her name. "I assumed this is where I am supposed to sit?"

The taiyoukai shook his head. "My mate will sit next to me. This is your seat," he said, gesturing to the chair on his side. Kagome nodded and moved. They began to eat.

"Today, Miko, we are spending together. While Rin wishes to play with you, I have explained that grown-up time comes first. She understands. Our first event will be this breakfast, followed by a walk through the garden, a meal outside in the garden--what is it you humans call it? a picnic?, a tour around the House, followed by a candlelit dinner, romantic bath in the hot springs, and would you permit after all is done, though you do not have to decide yet, a venture to my bedding quarters to finish the mating ritual," Sesshomaru stated with no evident interest.

Kagome almost choked on her food when hearing the last part. Everything else sounded fine, romantic even (which she thought odd for Sesshomaru), until the last part. She didn't know what to say so she just smiled and nodded in response. He seemed pleased.

The two finished their breakfast in silence and Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand to help Kagome up from her chair. She smiled and did a small curtsey to show her appreciation. He seemed to like her action. Silently, the two walked out of the castle and into a small garden. Kagome gasped at the beauty. "It's... incredible."

"Indeed, but not nearly as much as you, Miko," he said smoothly. She blushed inwardly at his compliment.

After a couple of hours of walking through the enormous garden, they reached a large willow tree. The branches were twisted together from age and resisted any effort to allow visitors to see the trunk. Sesshomaru walked to a small area where the branches weren't as thick and pulled some of the twigs to the side. He gestured for Kagome to enter and they went in. The air was fragrant and he led her to a small stone table with four stone chairs around it.

"When I was young, my father and mother would bring me here to have these 'picnics'. When my mother passed away and father took Inuyasha's mother as a bride, he added another chair to allow for Inuyasha's company. When he brought us all out here for the first time, I felt disgusted that he would allow another woman to grace my mother's seat. After Inuyasha and his mother left, I would come here to reflect upon my childhood and upon any other thoughts in my mind," Sesshomaru stated as he gestured for Kagome to sit.

Kagome felt honored that he would reveal such personal information to her. She smiled. "I know how that must feel. When I was young, my father passed away of an illness that had no cure. I was angry and hurt that he would leave. To make it worse, my mother came home with a man one night a few years later. She claimed it was a date. I could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him. He was disgusting, but my mother was in such a pitiful state that she needed anyone to help her recover from the loss of my father. When I heard my mother offer him a seat at our table and he took my fathers, I was so angry that I ran to my room without dinner. My mother understood and to this day has never had another man over for a date."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had never met anyone who could relate to him in any way. He liked this girl. He called for Jaken to set the picnic table and the little toad scurried in through the branches and was gone in a matter of seconds. The young pair ate in silence, but the silence was more comfortable than that at breakfast in the earlier morning.

When they finished, Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the table to help Kagome up. When she stood, to her surprise, she was pulled in close to the taiyoukai. He was hugging her? He could sense her confusion and brought a soft hand to her face. He lifted her chin up and placed a light kiss upon her lips. Then, without a word, he placed his hand in hers and they left the garden.

---------  
---------

Throughout their tour of the house, Kagome was quiet except to express her interest in the rooms, art, and other things he showed her. In her head, she was busy thinking. '_So, he kissed me, and this time he wasn't raging mad with his demon coming out. So what? That doesn't mean he likes me or anything. But he does want me as his mate. He's made that clear. I don't know. Do I like him? I mean, he's the most gorgeous specimen of a man I've ever set eyes on, even moreso than Inuyasha. He's polite and a complete gentleman. He's romantic and playful but still serious. I seem to be enjoying his company, but I just don't know. What if I did like him, would that be so bad? I mean, at least he came for me after he did those things to--no, not to, with--me. I mean, sure he used me, but he came back. Inuyasha... he used me and didn't. I don't have to worry about Sesshomaru running off to some dead golem. Sesshomaru would be faithful. He came back for me. Inuyasha didn't. Sesshomaru wants me. Inuyasha doesn't. And I... I want him too.'_ She smiled at herself when she cam to that realization. It felt right.

Sesshomaru stopped his tour as he saw her smile. "What's so amusing?" he inquired.

She looked up at him and smiled more contently than she ever had. Lightly blushing, she leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on the demon lord's cheek. When she came back down, her smile wanted to become permanent when she saw a smile come across his face as well.

"Well, I suppose that may explain it. Now, if you would follow me to the dining hall, our dinner awaits," he said, feeling happy and not caring if it showed through his apathetic mask.

The two ate dinner in near silence, aside from Kagome expressing openly how great she thought everything tasted. He wanted to laugh at how she was shoving her face. He wondered when the last time she had real food was. He knew that traveling with Inuyasha's pack, she certainly wouldn't be fed well. He felt pleased to see her eating. When they had finished dinner, he smiled as he stood. "If you would follow me, our bath awaits."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She had almost forgot. "Oh, right, of course," she replied.

She walked with him down to his quarters where they entered his room. He pointed to the dresser and explained that in the top right drawer, a suit for her to bathe in would be available. She felt relieved. At least she didn't have to be naked.

The two took their bath together in near silence too. She was getting used to the constant quiet. It was actually much more relaxing than always arguing with Inuyasha. The two leaned against a rock and both closed their eyes. What seemed like a second later, her shoulder was being lightly shook by someone. She opened her eyes.

"It seems as though you have drifted to sleep and our evening has not yet finished. Also, I do not wish to see your delicate skin wrinkle in the water, so let us leave now and dry ourselves," he stated.

She nodded and smiled as she stood up. She grabbed a towel that was now hung on a small jagged rock sticking out of the wall and dried herself off. She took another towel and wrapped her hair in it and turned into a very annoyed looking taiyoukai.

"Both of the towels? Just what do you expect this Sesshomaru to dry himself with?" he questioned.

She smirked. "You're a dog, shake yourself dry."

He glared and reached for the towel in her hair. She groaned as he took it and wrapped it around himself. He led them back to his quarters and she instantly became nervous when she recalled the last part of his planned evening. "Uhm, I suppose I should get changed now that my hair is dry," she said after a few minutes of towel drying herself.

Sesshomaru smiled one of his rare smiles. "Why would you wish to place more clothes on? Our evening has not yet come to a finish. That is, unless you wish for it to." He sounded somewhat pleading, as if he was hoping she would continue their date as planned.

She didn't know what to say or do. Yes, she admitted to herself that she liked him. But did she really want to be mated to the Ice Lord for life? Then, he wasn't really as cold as she thought. After a few minutes of quiet consideration, her brown eyes met his amber, which seemed a bit gold.

"Sesshomaru. I need you to promise me something," she said, seriously. He nodded for her to continue. "Promise me... that you will always be with me, if I do this. I don't want to be hurt again..."

Sesshomaru was shocked. "What? Who hurt you? What happened?!" he growled out. Kagome jumped at his sudden protectiveness. She took a moment to explain what had happened with Sesshomaru's half brother only weeks before. He nodded and understood everything. He understood now what she had said at the springs about the dead Miko, Kikyo. He understood now why she needed him to promise this. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "Never, in my immortal taiyoukai life, would I ever intentionally hurt or leave you. Kagome, I can see you truly don't understand the meaning of the completed mating ritual. When completed, the male youkai essentially vows to protect his mate with all of his pride, his honor, and his life. To take such a vow requires true love, such a thing that would never permit me to leave you. Do you understand this?"

She nodded. He loved her? He was willing to do this bond with her? Did _he_ understand what this meant? He would be bonded with a human for life. She smiled at him and he took her hand and led her to the bed, where he lifted her up bridal style and sat her gently in the middle of the bed. This time, he would do it right. No demon would take over. He wouldn't put her in pain. He would make her his true mate before the night was over.

He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her under the blankets. Quietly, he explained the ritual. "You see, Kagome, these marks on your neck?" She nodded in response. "These marks are the bond I have to you. For the ritual to be complete, you must also bond to me. But for that, you must bite me in the same place. Seeing as you have no fangs, it will be hard to do this, and thus you must drink of my blood before hand. My blood will temporarily alow you to become a demon, where you will grow fangs strong enough to puncture my skin."

She nodded again and he took his claw and cut a small hole in his finger. He placed it by her mouth and she took it in, tasting the metallic blood. She wanted to vomit, but at the same time, it felt right. Almost as soon as she started drinking, he pulled his finger out of her mouth. "Now, the blood will take over and your fangs will grow. In the mean time, I will make the pain of my blood entering yours ease with some pleasure." He smirked and could sense her confusion until the blood began to cease her and her eyes turned red. She was in pain.

Almost instantly, he began to kiss her. He kissed every part of her body, from her neck down to her breasts. He massaged them gently with his one good arm and moved down to her womanhood. He could feel her body tense as his blood merged with hers. As soon as she felt the need to scream in pain, all of the agony disappeared with one lick to her womanhood. She gasped in pleasure as the taiyoukai began to lick her bundle of nerves. The taste was incredible to him. He needed more. He could feel his pressure rising and moved his hand from her breast and slided one finger gently inside of her. She moaned and he placed another in and continued to lick while moving his fingers in and out. Soon, he felt her juices pour and greedily lapped them up. His woman was amazing...

She cried out his name as she felt her first real orgasm. He instantly positioned himself to enter her when a knock on the door was heard. Sesshomaru growled. "WHAT IS IT?!"

Jaken opened the door, just to shut it immediately after seeing his master in such a.. compromising position. "Master, your half-breed brother and his friends are at the gate. They are threatening to kill everyone in the castle if the girl is not returned!"

Sesshomaru growled again. "Have the guards hold them off, I will be down shortly!"

"Master, I don't believe there will be a shortly! They are quite serious and this lowly Jaken fears for his life!" the toad screeched.

Sesshomaru roared from deep in his chest. Jaken finally realized he was serious about coming down shortly and ran to tell the guards. Sesshomaru stared back at his soon-to-be-true mate. His eyes apologized to her for the intruder and he repositioned himself. He could see her fangs form as her eyes became bloodshot. Now was the time.

He moved his mouth over his previous bite. He knew it would hurt her to go through it again, but it had to be done at the same time as hers to unite them. He purred a little to calm the raging Miko. She understood and placed her lips upon his neck. The second he entered her, the two bit down hard, and were answered with the pathetic cries of a hanyou crying "NO! KAGOME!" as he entered the chambers of the Lord, and now the Lady, of the Western Lands and fell to his knees.


	8. Jaded

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Eight - Jaded**

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she snapped back to her senses. Inuyasha? What was he doing here? She removed her mouth from Sesshomaru's neck and instantly felt something burning inside of her. Every part of her body was on fire. '_What is happening to me!?'_ her mind cried out in agony. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek lightly after removing his fangs and whispered, "It's okay. The pain will cease soon. Close your eyes."

She did as he said and he focused his attention elsewhere, not bothering to even remove him member from his new mate. "Hanyou, I would advise you get your strength back and leave at once. I have... business to attend to and it would not be wise to interrupt, if you wish to spare your life."

Inuyasha growled. He lifted his fist and smashed it harshly into the ground, leaving a large crater. "Oh, I'll get my strength back, but I'm not using it to leave. You... you bastard. How **dare** you take something that belongs to me. You'll pay, Sesshomaru. I will make you wish you had never laid your hand upon her..." he snarled as his eyes grew red.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, who was crying in her pain. Her eyes opened for a brief second and he noticed that they were no longer brown, but a sparkling jade. '_So beautiful_,' he thought to himself. Outloud, he simply spoke one word before continuing to move his member in and out of his mate as she moaned. "LEAVE."

Inuyasha snarled and let out a roar. '_He thinks he can touch her... he thinks he can do THAT in front of ME!? I will make him wish he had never been born! She's my Kagome... mine... Mine... MINE... I will KILL him... Grr, yes... Inuyasha kill... maim, destroy, annihilate...'_ Inuyasha thought as he began to lose sight of himself. All thoughts were repressed to the simple notions of destruction. He would take His Kagome back. He would find a way to remove Sesshomaru's mark, his bond, his disgusting and putrid scent, from His Kagome. He would get her back if it took every last ounce of his being.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's temper. He placed his lips upon Kagome's and let his scent spike to warn Inuyasha away. Surely the half-breed wouldn't be stupid enough to invade their mating ritual. Every youkai knew the instincts of those performing their duties were primal and would kill anything that stood in their way. While Sesshomaru did not let himself fall prey to being primal, he would not hesitate to kill the hanyou, would his ignorant demonic side attempt to stop his and Kagome's duties. But then, his brother never had been a smart one, a fact proved as Sesshomaru felt a claw coming towards the couple.

The demon lord growled into Kagome's ear, "I will return, my love. Please, relax. This will be dealt with promptly and then we will continue." Kagome growled in response, unable to form words while her body was being morphed into what she could only guess, a demon.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and punched his brother in the chest, sending the demonic-state Inuyasha into the wall and back onto the floor. He landed with a THUD!. Sesshomaru sighed and picked his pants up from the floor, realizing his nude state. As his brother struggled to lift himself from the ground, Sesshomaru calmly pulled on his pants and then leaned over to give his Miko a kiss. '_She's holding up well for a human. Most would have gone crazy from the transformation.'_

The angry hanyou barked, "MINE," and proceeded to slash at his brother once more. He wasn't going to stop until every last inch of Sesshomaru's surface was covered in blood. The taiyoukai easily dodged the attack and scoffed at how poor the blinded hanyou's aim was. While he was far stronger and an attack may actually _injure_ the taiyoukai, it would definitely not kill him due to the lack of control the hanyou had. He had nothing to worry about.

The hanyou lashed out again with his claws and managed to notice Sesshomaru's dodge patterns. He smirked and turned quickly to kick at Sesshomaru's head. Caught off guard, the taiyoukai braced for impact. Oddly enough it never came. The brothers paused and looked to see a strange demon holding Inuyasha's foot meer inches away from Sesshomaru's head. The demon growled.

Before Inuyasha knew what was happening, claws were around his neck, lifting him up to the bed, where he stared into a pair of jade eyes. "Ka..gome?" he managed to whisper. The demon holding his neck allowed the growl to grow louder. Inuyasha's eyes grew large as he realized the definitely female demon was completely naked in front of him. He flushed.

"Inuyasha. It wasn't enough that you had to hurt me all those times in the past. Now you come and attempt to ruin the _one good thing_ happening in my life! First, you run off with Kikyo after almost using me for your own sick pleasures! Then, you aren't there to save me because you're probably too busy making love to that stone golem of a woman! On top of that, after I finally recovered from my injuries, you said you only worried because I hadn't been awake to find you any shards. Now, when I've finally found _happiness_ and _real, true love_, you want to destroy that too?!" Kagome was on the verge of crying and probably would have, had it not been that she was also angrier than she had ever been. Her eyes turned red as all of her thoughts came unwillingly flooding out to a now silent hanyou, who slowly returned to his normal state. He stared at the ground in disgust at himself.

Kagome released her hold on his neck and felt her emotions slowly return to normal. Her aura calmed itself and she stared into the golden eyes of the crushed hanyou. "Kagome...," he whispered. Unable to think of anything else to say, he finally stated, "You're right. You gave me your heart, and I crushed it. For that, I don't deserve you. I admit my stupidity and revoke all previous claim to you as a mate. If you want to be with _him_, then fine. It's your choice. I'll be leaving now. If you want to talk, you know you can find me in the village. At least say goodbye to Miroku and Sango before we go. They need to know if you're staying here with _him_..." Inuyasha felt all of his feelings attempt to let loose.

"Inuyasha..." she quietly said, "Thank you. That means more to me than the entire world. Thank you for giving me your approval."

"Feh. Nobody ever said I approved, Kagome. I just want you to be happy," he said while staring at the ground. She was his love, and now, she loved his brother. She was right, though. He had been stupid. He would let her choose which path she wanted to take. It was only fair.

She nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru was still glaring daggers into the hanyou's head, but his face remained apathetic as he coldly stated, "I will give Kagome the opportunity to visit with her friends and to consider her options. Half-breed, you and your group may wait in the main corridor until we are finished. Under no circumstances are you to barge in and attempt to ruin our bond once more, do I make myself clear?" Inside, the taiyoukai wished to kill his brother, but knew that Kagome would disapprove. So, in a last ditch effort to save their romantic evening, he attempted to show hospitality... even if it was to a half-breed.

--------

Sorry it's so short:-\

And thanks, everyone, for your reviews and compliments! I appreciate the feedback!


	9. Voices in the Wind

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Nine - Voices in the Wind**

"You know, Sango, all that noise they're making certainly puts some ideas into my mind. From the sound of it, we have some time if you want to run off to a closet or a bathroom until they're done," whispered the calm voice of a perverted monk into the ear of a now blushing demon slayer as he rubbed his hand across her back.

"HENTAI!" she screamed as she smacked him over the head with her fist.

Inuyasha sat in a corner, trying to ignore all of the noises. "Stupid monk," he said, rolling his eyes. "Keh, they're taking too long. I'm out of here. Tell Kagome that if she wants to talk, I'll be taking a walk." The hanyou stood and walked out of the castle, glad to finally get away from hearing the mixture of the monk's letchery and the calls of 'Oh Sesshomaru, oh, yes, kami, harder' and the sound of a bed being well moved from the floor above them. It sickened him. As much as he wanted Kagome to be happy, he didn't need to hear her being happy like _that_.

Inuyasha walked down the short path he used to enter the castle. He was surprised he still remembered his way around from his youth. He hadn't even lived here that long. He walked down to the woods and found a large tree to lean against as he tried to forget the day's previous events.

---------  
---------

Panting, the taiyoukai rolled off of the miko. He felt incredible, and from the noises his mate had made, he assumed she did too. After a few seconds of catching his breath, he leaned over her. She was absolutely beautiful as he looked over her. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of jade and her hair had grown long, down past her waist. Her teeth were lightly fanged and she had two light blue stripes along her cheeks. He could sense that she was stronger than he had ever found her to be before. Part of him was disappointed that her Miko powers had resisted his blood, allowing parts of her to become a demon, while the rest remained human. He did notice something new about her. Her soul seemed different. She no longer held the same life as that of his brother's dead whore. It was strange...

"Kagome, how is it your soul has changed?" he questioned quietly.

"Kami... Uhm, well, you see, while my blood was attempting to bind me to you, my soul began to resist. Probably because part of it is shared with Kikyo. I hoped you wouldn't notice. I'm still Kagome, but at the same time, I know I'm a new person. When my soul resisted, my mind attempted to force it out and create a newer, accepting spirit to allow the blood bind. And, well, I guess it worked. That's probably why I was in so much stress when Inuyasha barged in. I mean, between having your soul start to tear out of your body in resistance and then begin to create a new one while having to deal with an angry ex-boyfriend, it gets a little unpleasant!" she jested.

He nodded somberly. "What happened to your other soul as it left your body?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Probably returned to Kikyo, I guess?"

He leaned up and looked at her for a second, and then changed the subject. "'Real, true love', you say?"

Her eyes widened. She had almost forgot she said that. "Well, uhm, you see.. I was just, uhm, I was frustrated at all at Inuyasha, and then things just started to spill out and uhm---"

Sesshomaru's lips claimed hers for a short second and he looked into her eyes after pulling only inches away. "Miko, don't feel the need to make excuses to me. I accept your jesture and return this feeling of true love to you."

Kagome was shocked at his display of emotions. She smiled at him and then tried to cover up her now forming face which slowly wished to become a beet, seeing as how she had blushed nearly non-stop the past couple of days. "Well, umm, I should probably get dressed and go talk to Sango and Miroku!" She leaned up and tried to get out of bed, just to be stopped by a clawed arm slinking around her.

"What is your rush? There is plenty of time. Your friends may stay the night and you may speak with them all day tomorrow. Or are you really so quick in wishing to leave this Sesshomaru's bed?" he asked. Kagome couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Oh, that's not it at all! I love bedding with you! Er, iie, that's not what I meant! I mean I don't mind when we are in bed together!--no, that didn't come out right either! Honestly, Sesshomaru, I see no problems with anything but I really should go talk to my friends, they'll start to worry and think something's up if I don't get down there soon, that's all," she attempted to say but stuttered the entire thing while shaking her hands in front of her and feeling stupid.

The hanyou let a grin show through at her uncomfortable action. He released his hold around her waist and joined her in leaving the bed and getting dressed.

---------  
---------

"Sango! Miroku! I'm so glad to see you guys! It's been so long!" Kagome cried as she ran down the stairs to greet her friends, who were sitting across the room from each other. Sango was staring daggers into Miroku who was smirking in her perverted thoughts.

Sango smiled and ran to hug her friend. "Kagome! I missed you! Are you okay? What happened? Did he hurt you? What's going on?"

Miroku got up and moved closer to his Miko friend, but stopped a few feet away when a protective demon growled at him from behind Kagome. "From the sound of it you seem pretty happy, Kagome. I'd certainly like to be hearing those sounds again, if you're not busy sometime?" He winked.

Before Miroku knew what was happening, a large silver-haired demon was standing in front of him, glaring down. "Monk, do not think that my mate is a common whore. Any noises she will make will be done with this Sesshomaru and no other."

"Sesshomaru, cut it out!" Kagome screamed and then began to scratch her head and sweatdrop as she said, "So, you guys heard us, huh? Well, I guess that pretty much explains what's going on. See, I'm sort of like, his wife now..."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this human word 'wife'. He walked back over to her but didn't say anything. Miroku backed up a few more feet to give the couple distance and Sango cried out, "Oh, Kagome! CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so happy for you! And you, too, Sesshomaru-sama! You better take good care of her, because she's my best friend and if I catch you hurting her in any way, well, let's just say that you won't be eating for a while with all the teeth I'll knock out!"

Seshomaru's eyebrow raised once more but he chose to nod, confused by the slayer's threat to remove him of his teeth. Like anyone could get close enough to do that...

After the group talked and Kagome's friends attempted unsucessfully to try and get to know their friend's new husband, Sesshomaru extended an offer to allow the group to stay, for Kagome's sake. Jaken showed the slayer and monk to their room, which Sango was angered by due to the fact that it was just that--one room for them to share. It seemed as though he gave them the only readied room, the one that had been originally intended as Kagome's. Kagome spent a good half hour trying to convince Sesshomaru to allow her to find and speak with Inuyasha. After being yelled at to the point that his ears hurt, the demon lord finally gave in. Satisfied, Kagome skipped out of the castle and followed the hanyou's scent with her newly activated smell senses.

---------  
---------

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered at her friend. He refused to answer and continued to stare into his closed eyelids. "Inuyasha, please, answer me?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and coldy responded, "How could you, Kagome? I thought you said you loved me."

Kagome's heart sank and she sat next to the hanyou, who jerked his head away from her. He didn't want to be near her. "Kagome, I would have gave up everything for you. Do you understand that? When I ran off, I told Kikyo that I couldn't love her anymore. That my heart had been claimed by someone else. I told her... that I wouldn't go with her to hell. I sacrificed my love for her to be with you, Kagome. And you, you ripped my heart out and slapped me in the face with it."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought, when you left--I just didn't know what to do, I thought you had used me, betrayed my trust and my feelings. When I thought about it, I just grew angrier, until I gave in to my hatred. That's when I came to be with him..."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever. You should have known that I would never intentionally hurt you, not after being told you loved me. Those words were more powerful in my mind than any kiss, any touch Kikyo and I shared. What's it matter now, though?"

Kagome grew silent and stared at the ground. After a few moments, she looked back up at him. His eyes glanced over and gold met jade. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she gasped. Something was controlling her...

Kagome's face became emotionless and her eyes closed. She had to fight it. What was going on? She felt a cold chill seep into her body. Something whispered at her. It told her to kiss Inuyasha. She tried to resist but felt her body go limp under her control as it forced her lips onto his. Inside, she wanted to cry. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Inuyasha returned her kiss, softer than the first one he had granted her. He didn't know why she was kissing him. She had just mated with his brother earlier that night. He could still smell Sesshomaru's stench all over Kagome. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, his mind completely oblivious to the control Kagome was under.

"_Come, my little puppet. Break your vows to your loved one, tear his heart out," _a voice sang into her head. It was a female voice that Kagome couldn't make out. It sounded familiar and spoke again as her body clenched and she lost all control over herself. "_Unweave the threads of bond and listen to the wind as it whispers the spell into your heart. You stole my love from me, and in return, I will take yours..."_ the voice called. Could that be... Kikyo?

---------  
---------

Jaken ran into the library at top speed. "My Lord, there is a woman at the gate. She says she comes bearing a dark secret. She wishes to speak to you. What should I do?"

Sessshomaru stated calmly, "Let her in."

Jaken scampered off and within minutes returned with the dead priestess Kikyo. Sesshomaru could tell differently, though. She no longer smelled of dirt and death. She had warmth radiating from her body. '_So, Kagome was right. Her soul did return to Kikyo.'_ Outloud, the taiyoukai spoke. "What information do you bring, priestess? I have little patience and wish not to have you in my castle any longer than necessary."

Kikyo grinned and simply stated, "Kagome and Inuyasha. What would you say if I told you she was in the process of, well, how should I put this, breaking her vows?"

Sesshomaru's face remained calm for only a second while his brain began to grasp the information. Immediately, his eyes reddened. "Where is she!?"

The face of the no-longer dead Miko contorted into an odd smile. "Follow me."


	10. Jealousy

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Ten - Jealousy**

Kagome was thankful when she felt a heavy hanyou being jerked from on top of her. Still lacking control, she didn't move to get up, but stared thankfully into the eyes of Sesshomaru. She hoped he could see the spell that had trapped her. He looked at her only for a second and then looked at his brother, shirtless and growling as Sesshomaru held him in the air by an arm. Sesshomaru's eyes grew narrower as he looked back at his Miko, realizing she still had not moved nor tried to say a word to him. 'Something is amiss...' he thought to himself. He sneered at his brother and then threw him hard into a tree a few feet away. His eyes then turned to the dead priestess.

"You tell me she breaks her vows, but all I see here is trickery and deceit. Her eyes show what her body cannot tell. Who holds her will?" the taiyoukai asked, more as a statement than a question. He moved toward the priestess who held her ground.

Kikyo glared. She had planned it so perfectly. Angered that her love could not return to her, she sought out the reason of his love from a youkai shaman. Almost moments after learning it was Kagome who had reeped Inuyasha's heart from her grasp, Kikyo felt herself in pain as something returned to her. She felt.. whole. She could feel the taste of dirt disappear from her mouth and she could feel the warmth seeping from her body. As her soul returned to her, she could also feel a bit of Kagome's emotions that read love towards a certain lord youkai. With this new information, Kikyo questioned the shaman of spells to destroy love. The youkai stated that the only spell he could grant her was one to control another's actions, but not their feelings. She smirked to herself. Good enough.

She had doubted the abilities of the demon and for that she needed to act fast. While she knew she would be damned for the use of sourcery, she continued with her spell, whispering in Kagome's mind, "Kill him."

Kagome's body instantly began to rise and her mind screamed as her claws slashed out towards Sesshomaru. He turned to face her as she struck him from behind. He could see the fallen priestess' tricks and would not fall prey to fighting and destroying his mate. After all, it was his job to protect her and see her stay alive. He grabbed her hand as she unwillingly made another swipe at his face and then pulled her to him, holding her tight against his chest with her wrists in his hand behind her back.

Kikyo released the instruction and Kagome's body fell limp to the ground. Without hesitation, she brought an arrow to her bow and pulled back tight. Sesshomaru's growled as he realized just a second too late that the Miko was not pointing the arrow at him, but at his mate. Kikyo intended to purify this girl who had taken so much from her---her soul and her love. She fired.

Inuyasha watched from horror from the tree where he had been thrown as an arrow pierced Kagome through the heart. Released from Kikyo's spell upon impact, Kagome screamed as the arrow began to purify the demon in her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his mate cried in agony. Gently, he sat her upon the ground and removed the arrow from her chest. It burned his hand for only a second but he could see the pain she was in. He would not go back on his vows. He looked up at the dead Miko, still holding her bow in front of her. He stood and began walking towards her, calm as ever. She stood her ground. Slowly, but without hesitation, he removed Tokijin, looked the corrupted priestess in the eye, and spoke harshly, "Dragon Strike."

The priestess took a step back and dropped her bow as a large dragon formed and rushed at her. It wrapped her tight and she screamed in agony. Her mind snapped back from the corrupted reality and her eyes wandered towards Inuyasha, who was reaching towards her and crying out in horror. With all of his strength, Inuyasha bolted towards Kikyo and pushed her out of the energy of the attack. He screamed as his skin was burned. From behind his brother, Kagome cried out with her last breath, "Sesshomaru! No, please, make it stop!"

Almost immediately, the attack stopped and Inuyasha fell to the ground, crawling over to Kikyo and pulling her charred body into his arms. Sesshomaru turned and walked over to his own lover and knelt down on one knee. A single tear fell down his cheek as he saw her slipping towards the land of the dead. As he had already revived her before, he could no longer do so, and remained quiet for a moment before whispering, "Fight this. You are stronger than any witch's magic."

With that, Kagome's eyes nearly snapped open and she fought the death spirits that flew over her. What Miko powers she had left surfaced and combined with her youkai blood, attempting to heal her wound. She wouldn't let Kikyo win. She was more powerful than her. She felt the wound through her heart begin to close up and Sesshomaru lifted her and pulled her close. He looked to his castle and Ah-Un flew to them from seemingly nowhere. The taiyoukai lifted Kagome up and placed her on the back of the dragon. His eyes glanced over the babbling half-breed before walking back to his castle.

---------------

Sorry this chapter is so short, guys, but I don't have a lot of time to update today.


	11. Control

I apologize for the long wait! Things were very crazy for a long time. I got pregnant last February so the Internet no longer came first and I had to stop working on these fanfics. I gave birth to my wonderful baby boy Theodore on November 16th, 2007. Now that he's a few months old, I finally have some time to start working on these fanfics again. So, apologies, and for those of you waiting for the new chapter, here it is... Thanks, and enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters/names/all that other stuff.

**Chapter Eleven - Control**

As they arrived at the castle, he immediately rushed her to the medical ward. A female kitsune looked over to her Lord as he rushed in, eyes red and mood distraught. She saw the demon Sesshomaru held in his arms and hurried to ready a bed where he layed Kagome down. She was struggling to repair her injured body. Fortunately, her miko powers were far stronger than Kikyo's, and managed to prevent any purification of her demon blood. Kagome was internally grateful that she had only been turned half demon, as she would surely be dead were she full-blooded.

Sesshomaru gripped her wrist, worried for his mate. He was furious with himself for not stopping the arrow before it reached her. Protection of his mate was the most important vow, one that he had failed to uphold. "Damn it!" he swore at himself, as Kagome cried out in pain.

----------

----------

Inuyasha was crying as his first love coughed up blood beneath him. "Kikyo, no... Kikyo, I love you, please be okay. I was wrong, I need you, don't die! Don't die! KIKYO!" he cried out.

"Inu...yasha...," Kikyo gasped out, "I'll be fine... But you, if you love me... I need... you must kill them. Kill them, Inuyasha, and we can be together..." She coughed again, spitting up more blood.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Kill them? He couldn't kill Kagome, he loved her. And Sesshomaru, while they had their falling outs, was still Kagome's mate. She would never forgive him if he were to kill Sesshomaru.

He pulled her close. "Kikyo, no, they don't matter. We can go away, live in the mountains. Just, don't leave me. Please, I was wrong! I didn't even realize it until I almost lost you again. I love Kagome, but she's not you, Kikyo. Please, please heal yourself, please be okay!"

She shook her head. "I will not be with you if they can be happy, Inuyasha. She stole you from me... You've always been mine... You will kill them."

With that, Kikyo began to chant her spell, and Inuyasha's eyes grew dull. He nodded and muttered, "Yes, you're right..." He hugged her again before placing her back on the ground, where she began to glow pink and heal her wounds. He rose from the ground and began walking towards his brother's castle, hand on the hilt of his sword.

---------

---------

Sesshomaru growled as he smelled his brother approaching. How DARE Inuyasha come near his castle, knowing full well that it was his brother's bitch who caused Kagome's injury. The lord stared down at his mate, now fully healed and sleeping. Her chest, bare apart from the bandages, revealed two black stars on either side of her upper chest, with the outline of a silver moon in the center, her new markings from transforming into part demoness. It rose slowly as she cried out in her sleep. Sesshomaru growled and pulled a blanket over his mate.

While he once despised humans, the connection between he and Kagome was automatic. She was unlike any human he had ever met and he couldn't understand how he fell for her so quickly. He knew one thing, however. He would never let her go. He rose and grabbed Tokijin and Tenseiga, readying himself for the inevitable battle with his brother.

---------

---------

Outloud, Kikyo laughed. Inside, she cried out for Inuyasha to return, though her lips could not scream the wish. Her inner thoughts attempted to fight the controller, to no avail.

_'Naraku, you won't get away with this... I'll find a way to let them know the control you hold over me. You may have used me to get the spells from that youkai shaman, but you won't use me to kill Kagome. She's the only hope we have to destroy you,' Kikyo mentally screamed._

_Naraku laughed. 'Sweet little Kikyo, you should have known better than to come to me when the hanyou rejected you. It was easy to manipulate you in your pathetic emotional state. You'll never be free from my control, even with this full soul. And for the best part, after I have you destroy your beloved hanyou, I'll have you for myself in your warm, soft body, rather than that clay shell. Kekekeke.'_

The voice disappeared and Kikyo was left alone to her thoughts, unable to control her own body and praying to the Kamis that someone would realize she was under Naraku's spell.


End file.
